The 10th Kingdom Sequal Happily ever after?
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: Well, don't kill me! This is my idea for the sequal of the 10th Kingdom. Virginia and Wolf are called back at the 4th kingdom of King Wendell again. What's going on now? Read this and you'll know!
1. Interrupted Happiness

...  
"I'd like to say that Wolf and I lived happily ever after, but our lives were almost immediately interrupted by another crisis in the kingdoms. That's not this story.. this story is done. And when you live every day with all your heart then you can be happy ever after.. even if it's only a short time.  
My name is Virginia.. and I live on the edge of the forest. And this is the end of the first book of The 10th Kingdom." _Virginia  
..._

Okay that's what was last said at the movie.

Don't kill me okay :p  
This is just the way I'm imagining the sequal.

Just let me know what you think of it .  
Love R&R!!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Interrupted Happiness

Wolf softly caresses Virginia's cheek. She turns to her back and opens her eyes. Right in front of her she sees her beloved husband. Virginia yawns and stretches her arms out. Wolf starts to kiss her softly on the mouth, then in her neck... Shoulder... Chest... Virginia sighs and pushes Wolf away. She goes to sit up straight in bed. Wolf grabs her hand with one of his own large hands. His loving look makes Virginia melt inside and smile. Wolf smiles back. He always does whenever his love of his life, his wife, smiles at him with both mouth and eyes. A loving smile. A smile only for him. Unable to control himself, he starts kissing Virginia roughly. _"That's just typical Wolf! He always does that in the morning..."_

As Virginia gets out of bed, Wolf chases her. _"Her scent... Her skin... She's just simply irresistible!"_ He lovingly, though roughly keeps on kissing her. Then Virginia turns around and says: "Please stop now, Wolf. Enough already!" Wolf is shocked by her raised voice and lets himself drop back onto the bed. He makes sniffing, howling and growling sounds. He peeks at Virginia and then buries his head into her cushion. Virginia rolls her eyes. "Okay, sorry. Can we go get some breakfast now, Wolfie?" Wolf gets up immediately. That's the magic word all right! Wolfie... He makes a growling sound and jumps out of the room, bouncing down the stairs. Virginia sighs and follows him.

In the kitchen, Wolf is muffling in the kitchen cupboards. He snatches some knives and a frying pan. As he opens the fridge, he finds some eggs and bacon. Virginia lovingly pulls him away and starts putting on the fire. Wolf puts the plates and knives on the table nearby. He sticks his nose in the air. "What's that smell... Oh! I know! It's BACON!!" He turns around and sees Virginia cooking the food. With the smell of frying bacon and eggs, he can still smell Virginia's own scent. That lovely sweet scent... Wolf takes a leap forward and grabs Virginia. He smells at her neck, kissing and growling. A smile appears on Virginia's face. Her sweet loving husband... Ever so sweet and caring... Wolf... A partner for life...

Then, there's a knock on the window. "Hey you! Open up, open up!" Both Virginia and Wolf turn to the window. There's a little bright coloured bird pecking on the window. Virginia's eyes enlarge. "Hey, isn't that... That... Oh! That's a MAGIC BIRD!!" She rushes over to the window, leaving Wolf stunned. _"A bird... What's with her... Wouldn't she rather have a WOLF?"_ Wolf sighs and follows his wife. "How did you GET here!?" Virginia shouts as she opens the window. The little bird sighs and drops itself onto the kitchen table. Apparently its completely exhausted. "I... I have a... I have a message for you... It's from the king... King Wendell..."

Virginia happily looks at Wolf, filled with excitement. Wolf doesn't get it. _"What's gotten into her..? First she doesn't want a wolf... Then she gets all excited about a stupid coloured bird and now WENDELL?!"_ Wolf growls, sighs and leaves the kitchen to drop himself in front of the TV. Virginia doesn't even notice, she keeps on being hyperactively happy. "Wendell? King Wendell? Oh tell me!! What's the message, my lovely magic bird?" Wolf rolls his eyes as he still hears her squeaking at the bird. He pushes the on-button and looks at Animal Planet. As roaring lions run around on the screen, Wolf feels sad.

"Wendell invites you at the 4th kingdom's castle!" The bird clears its throat and peeps: "Dear beloved friends, my dear Virginia and Wolf." Wolf sighs. "There we go again... dear Virginia and just plain Wolf..." The bird continues: "I'm pleased to invite you at my castle in the 4th kingdom. There I'd like you to join us at our yearly banquet. The other kings, queens and other rulers of the other kingdoms will be present as well. You will be my honoured guests. I hope to meet you there. Love, King Wendell." The bird puffs and drops on his back on the table. "Oh, you poor thing! So you're totally exhausted. So you must be... Wendell's castle truly is far away..."

Wolf follows the deer with his eyes as it's being chased by a pack of lions. When the lions jump on the deer, Wolf jumps on the TV. As Virginia hears a loud crash, she runs into the living room. She is shocked as she sees Wolf having crushed the TV. Wolf growls at it, then glares at Virginia. "Wolf! What ARE you DOING?!" she shouts. As Wolf regains his senses, he realizes what he just done. _"My animal instinct... I still can't suppress it enough..."_ He gets up and immediately runs up the stairs, to the bedroom. There he locks himself up. Virginia doesn't understand. "What is it with him? It's like his animal instincts take over... Is it close to full moon or something?" She shakes her head and goes back to the kitchen. There she sees the magic talking bird had already left. "Great..." she mumbles.

"_Everyone seems to leave me... My mother when I was 7, then died when I saw her again... My dad when I went back to New York... Wolf is getting further and further away from me... And now this bird flees from me..."_ A tear rolls on her cheek. She grabs her belly. "I'd never leave you, though..." She wipes away her tear and smiles. Then she starts cleaning and clearing in the living room, where Wolf attacked the TV. She cuts her finger on a piece of glass as she tosses the junk into the trash bin. She puts her finger in her mouth and goes back to the kitchen. There she scrapes off the burnt eggs into the trash bin and throws away the burnt bacon as well. Virginia sighs. How could her life get this way? She shakes her head and starts cleaning the kitchen.

Upstairs, Wolf looks at his hands. _"What did I do? I attacked the TV. Okay... Full moon is near... I guess, but still... I NEED TO CONTROL THIS MONSTER IN ME!!"_ Wolf howls and cries. "What if I'd hurt Virginia... Or the baby..?" Wolf gasps. He couldn't do that. He could never do that! He looks at his hands again and then lets himself drop onto the floor. There he cries, burying his head into his arms. He knows he could do that... Or... The monster inside him could... Wolf stops crying and thinks about it all. "I need to find a way... A way to control this monster... NO MATTER WHAT!!"

Downstairs, Virginia is done cleaning and she drops herself on the couch. There she starts dozing off a bit. "_Prince Wendell... No... King Wendell wants her to come... How nice... But what about Wolf? What's going on with him?"_ With those questions she falls asleep.

Wolf puts his nose into the air. What's that he smells? That's the scent of cleaning stuff... "No... She didn't..." Virginia only cleans when she's sad... _"What did I do? How could I?"_ Wolf growls sadly and gets up. He sighs as he walks towards the bath room. There he lets the water run over his hands. He strikes his hands trough his hair, making it wet and in shape. He growls at himself in the mirror and turns around. He walks down the stairs without a sound and sneaks into the kitchen. There he grabs some slices of bread and sneaks back into the living room. He hears the soft, calming breathing of Virginia, and decides to take a peek at her.

Then he sees she's asleep. He picks up her scent again. Wolf takes a deep breath and buries his head into her hair. Her pretty, somewhat longer hair then before. Virginia makes a soft mumbling sound. Wolf takes a step back, tough gets right back at her. He just can't resist her scent... His partner for life... Well, so he hopes... After all, Wolf knows wolves stay together for life... But what about humans... Would Virginia really stay with him for the rest of his life? He'd be immensely happy if she would...

Virginia puts her hand on Wolf's cheek. Wolf smiles and softly bites it. Virginia opens her eyes and sees her beloved husband once again right in front of her. She smiles and gets up from the couch. She hugs her husband tightly and kisses him in the neck. Wolf hugs her back and bites her neck softly. He growls along with it and smiles. They let each other go and look. Just look in each others eyes. Virginia's bright blue eyes and sweet scent make Wolf feel warm and fuzzy inside. A little smile of Virginia is enough to make him smile big. After another hug, the two of them walk back into the kitchen while holding hands.

Virginia pulls a bag of bread out of one of the cupboards. She takes out two slices and passes it on to Wolf. She picks the peanut butter and smears it on her bread. She takes a big bite out of the sandwich and smiles at her husband. He's carefully inspecting the peanut butter pot, as if it is something out of space. "I..s... Pe... brrr..." Wolf looks confused at Virginia, who swallows and says it again: "It's peanut butter!" Wolf looks at her with the same confused look as before. Virginia puts her finger in the pot and then stuffs it into Wolf's mouth. Wolf starts coughing and keeps licking his teeth because it sticks there. Virginia bursts out of laughter.

Finally, Wolf is done licking his teeth and grabs Virginia's sandwich. They both take a bite out of it every now and then while walking back to the living room. "Shall we go to king Wendell then? Wolfie?" That's the word again. Wolfie... Wolf feels fuzzy inside and nods while growling. Virginia grabs Wolfs large hand and opens the front door. On their fence outside rests the talking magic bird. "Well... You took your time!" it squeaks. Virginia ignores it, though Wolf tries to grab it. Virginia pulls him back, so he can't get to it. Wolf growls at the bird, then at Virginia. She gives him the 'don't'-look and then Wolf smiles.

Wolf pulls Virginia along as he chases the bird trough the park. Virginia just lets him, so she can eat the peanut sandwich on her own. Where the dimension portal stands to the 4th kingdom, the magic bird puts on a hold. Wolf jumps and catches it out of the air. With that he stumbles into the portal and falls on his face in the grass on the other side. Virginia silently follows, eating her peanut sandwich. She totally ignores Wolf who scratches his nose. There's a small cut on it and when he sees it he gives chase at the bird. The magic bird gently lands on his head and chirps happily when Wolf hits his head. Wolf gets KO'd by himself and sees Virginia when he opens his eyes again. Apparently Virginia didn't notice a thing! And even worse... She ate the whole peanut sandwich!

Wolf growls and jumps onto his feet. He hugs her tightly from behind and bites her neck softly. Virginia apologizes for eating the whole sandwich and insists to make him one once they've arrived at the castle. Wolf growls nodding. Then, Virginia hears huffing horses. Wolf drops himself to the ground and agrees. He hears galloping hooves. The magic bird chirps up in the tree: "There you have your vehicle! Well, seems my work is done here... Bye!" Virginia waves as the bird flies into the thick forest across the road. Wolf mumbles something and then growls. Apparently he's disappointed he couldn't catch the bird.

_"That stupid bird... I'll get you one day!"_ Wolf howls and rushes to the horses. He waves his hand up so he can smell their scent. Virginia smiles faintly and goes inside the carriage. She shouts at Wolf, who responds at once by jumping into the carriage as well. The carriage starts moving and galloping hooves are heard once again. The cart starts moving and the wielder slams with his whip. Virginia puts her hand on Wolfs leg. Wolfs head turns read, so he looks out of the window. Virginia turns his head with her other hand and deeply looks into his eyes. Wolf feels soft inside when he sees her deep blue eyes. They kiss.

* * *

Well... What d'you think?  
Don't forget to review please!


	2. Shocking Truth?

Thank you very much for the reviews :D  
Also, it's updated really fast this time, though don't get used to it XD  
I don't always have too much time :P

Anyway...  
This is the next chapter.  
Love R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Shocking Truth?

"Ah, finally! There you are!" King Wendell comes down the castle's stairs happily. The carriage stops shrieking and Wendell opens the door. "You sure took your time!" he shakes his head. He holds out his hand, Virginia grabs it. "Yes, sorry... Had some things... To take care of..." with that she sneers at Wolf. Wolf howls softly, though stops when he sees the magic bird again. _"There you are! Now I'll EAT YOU!!"_ Wolf starts sneaking up the bird, though it flies off when it sees Wolf. Wolf growls angrily when the bird sticks out its tongue. Virginia steps towards king Wendell and bows. Wolf goes to stand next to Virginia and also bows. Wendell smiles. "No need to bow for me." he happily says and helps up Virginia. Wolf gets up too, then gets a glance from Virginia. He knows what she thinks: _"You DO need to!"_

Virginia and king Wendell walk to the castle. Inside multiple servants come speeding up, asking them what they want to drink, eat etc. Wendell waves them off and leads the way to the library room. Virginia takes a seat on the sofa in the corner. When she gets up and looks outside, she sees Wolf scanning the area for that magic bird. Virginia opens the window and shouts: "Wolf, get in here at once!" Wolf turns around and nods. Then he runs towards the entrance. Virginia sighs and lets herself drop on the sofa. "So how you've been doing? Is wolf doing all right in New York?" Virginia sighs. "Rough day huhn?" Wendell asks. Virginia nods and stares at him. "So... What's the emergency anyway? It doesn't look anywhere near an emergency around here..." Wendell swallows and turns red. "Well..."

Then Wolf comes speeding in. "Yes Virginia, my love! Here I am!" He kneels and holds out a bundle of flowers. Virginia sighs. She looks at Wendell and sees he feels uncomfortable. "Erm, Wolf, dear... Could you... Erm..." Virginia doesn't exactly know where she could send Wolf. "Erm... Go find dad please!" Wolf smiles and hands her the flowers. He gives her a kiss on her forehead and then leaves. When turning around the corner, he walks back and shouts: "I'll do anything for you, my love! I will go and find dad!" Then he leaves. Virginia sighs and walks to Wendell. She puts a hand on his shoulder. Wendell turns around, about to cry out loud... Virginia leads him to the sofa and then commands one of the servants to bring her a glass of water.

"Just what is going on? Come on, tell me!" Virginia pats Wendell on his head. The servant comes speeding in, holding a glass of water on a tray. Virginia grabs it and thanks the servant. Then the servant leaves again, so Virginia and the king can be alone. Wendell sighs and lets a tear roll. "There's no easy way to say this..." Virginia freezes to the ground. _"No... No not dad... It can't be..." _Wendell looks straight into her eyes now, and hesitates. When he sees the shock on Virginia's face, he starts talking. "I... I'm in love with your father... Please don't kill me!" he shouts. Virginia turns red: "WHAT?! I thought you meant he was DEAD!" Wendell swallows and lowers his head. Virginia takes a seat next to the king and puts an arm around him.

"I don't know what to do... I told him but it didn't came out good and now... I don't know where he is... He seems to keep avoiding me..." Wendell sighs and lets his tears rolling over his blushing cheeks. Virginia sighs. "I... I don't know what to say..." She lowers her head. "I know... It's hard... Maybe you shouldn't discuss this with me... I just don't know how to help you with any of this..." She shakes her head. Wendell turns his head and looks at her with puppy dog eyes. "I... I don't know who to talk with this in any way... Your father... He's not from this dimension so... The only one I could think of was you! Though, I understand if you don't..." Virginia cuts him off by soothing him. She hugs him tightly. "I... I give you my permission to love my father... I just... Don't know how to help you..."

Wolf comes storming in again, and sees Virginia and the king hugging each other. He growls angrily and his eyes flash to gold. His K9's grow, he feels. "Cripes!" Wendell shouts when he sees Wolf. Virginia looks the same direction and sees the angry Wolf huffing and puffing. "Wolf..." A tear rolls down her cheek. She lets go of Wendell and gets up. "Wolf... It's not what you think..." She starts walking towards him, slightly feared by his appearance. When he keeps growling madly at her, she sighs and just walks up to him. "Wolf, stop!" She puts her hand on his cheek. That lovely warm hand... The soft skin on Wolfs rough cheek makes him fuzzy inside. Slowly, he turns back to normal. Virginia smiles at him and kisses him. Wolf doesn't kiss back.

He waits until she's done and then pushes her away. "Get away from me!" He growls and runs off. "Wolf! WOLF!!" Virginia shouts when he disappears. Servants come speeding up at Virginia. "You need anything ma'am?" Virginia lets her tears flow. "No, thank you." She turns around and sees Wendell staring at her with guilt. "Virginia, I... I'm so very sorry... I hope I didn't..." He sighs, not knowing what to say. Virginia walks towards him. "No, it's okay... I'll talk to him later... This ain't the first time..." Wendell looks at her with surprise. "Not the first time? What do you mean?" Virginia sighs: "Ever since we got to New York... He can't stand it whenever I hug, kiss or shake hands with someone. He seems so jealous..."

Wendell grins. "Well, you know... He IS after all a wolf... And wolfs mate for life... They don't share their mates. I'm not surprised, sorry." Virginia sighs. "Yes... I know... But lets not change subject here, we were talking about you... And dad... You have any idea where he might have gone to?" Wendell sadly shakes his head, and now cries harder then Virginia has ever seen anyone doing. _"This is supposed to be a happily ever after land... Though the truth often is shocking... And... Harsh... It seems this world is not very different from the real world..."_ Virginia hugs Wendell again. Wendell snuggles at her and stops crying. "Well, done are you?" Virginia laughs. Wendell looks at her and laughs too. "Yes, I guess so... Sorry, I really needed that... It was nice of you, thank you. Oh, seems I have to give you a new one now..." he giggles when he sees the wet shirt's shoulder.

Virginia looks at it and laughs. "Oh, no need! Got plenty in New York, thanks anyway." Wendell now gets stern and says: "No, really! I insist!" He grabs Virginia's hand and drags her along the hall ways of his castle. "Here we are!" Wendell stops in front of a large door. "Please, do pick something! Anything!" He smiles and opens it. Virginia gasps as she sees rows and rows filled with... CLOTHES!! Wendell laughs as he sees her expression. He lets go of her hand, wich causes her to sniff around instantly. She scurries down row after row, looking at all the clothes. Wendell drops himself in the nearby chair. They'd be busy here for a while...

Outside, Wolf sits in a corner by the kitchen stairs. Hidden behind bushes, so no one could see him. "I knew it... I just knew it had to happen some time... There IS no happily ever after with humans... Only wolfies are mates for life... I had just hoped Virginia would too..." Tears roll down his cheeks. The magic bird lands on the bush in front of him and shrieks: "Hey you, what are you doing here?" Wolf ignores it and grumbles. "Hmm... Shouldn't you be with your mate? That lovely girl, I mean" Wolf scares away the bird by almost hitting it with his paw. Tears keep rolling down his cheeks as he starts howling.

After 2 hours, Virginia is still scurrying trough the rows of clothes. Now, Wendell has enough. "Virginia, please... Could you just pick something? I've like... Sat here for about 2 hours!" Virginia comes rushing at Wendell. Wendell is surprised by what she's wearing. He's absolutely speechless. Virginia has actually put on men's royalty clothes... "Erm, Virginia... You DO know those are for men... Right?" Virginia nods and smiles. Wendell doesn't get it, what is Virginia going to do with those clothes? "Where's your make up room, Wendell? You DO have one, right?" Wendell nods and points at the door across the room. "Thank you, Wendell." Virginia laughs as she walks to it.

When she opens the door, she stares inside. There's loads of mirrors, flowers and cupboards filled with make up, wigs and other accessories. "You know... Staring with your mouth closed really IS more lady like..." Virginia runs into the room and bumps into... Her father! "Dad? What are YOU doing here?" Anthony smiles and hugs his daughter. "What a way to greet your father huhn... I guess I'd have to teach you manners..." Virginia laughs and hits him on his shoulder. "Ouch..." Anthony rubs his shoulder. "Oh, come on dad! That didn't really hurt!" Virginia smiles at her dad. Then, Anthony grabs his daughter at shoulders and comes closer with his head.

"_No... No kiss... Please..." _Virginia toys with her mind. Then Anthony shivers and whispers: "Is it safe? Wendell isn't around here... Is he?" Virginia smiles faintly. When Anthony looks up, he sees king Wendell in the doorway. He ducks down and nearly cries: "No please... Virginia, chase him away please..." Virginia grabs her dad by his hair and pulls him up. Anthony shrieks of pain. "Dad, please... Love is not a crime... you should know that..." Anthony tries to avoid Wendells look. "Dad!" Virginia hits him in the face. "Pay attention! You're not a little child anymore!" Anthony rubs his cheek and stares at his daughter. _"How could she... Slapping me as if she's my mother... Well she's NOT!"_

"There's no need to slap me, young lady!" Anthony mutters. Virginia looks at her hand as if she just committed a terrible crime. Anthony sighs and softly says: "I know love is not a crime... But I don't... I don't know if I'm into that... You know... I haven't really had..." He sighs and goes on: "A relation like that... And the age difference! It's like sleeping with YOU!" Virginia bursts out of laughter. "Just what are you saying dad? If you love him, just say it... Love has no boundaries... After all! Just look at me and Wolf..." After that, she falls silent. _"Yes... Wolf... I do love him... And... I want to be with him..."_ She sighs. Anthony rubs her arm to give her some comfort. "Don't worry, he'll come back to you..." Virginia nods and sighs: "I know dad, I know..."

Virginia calmly walks out of the room, leaving Anthony alone with king Wendell.

* * *

Mm, don't really know how to continue :P  
Ideas are welcome!  
Reviews please!


	3. On an Adventure Again

Yay here's the third chapter XD  
I sure am glad you guys like it!!  
(for I never even expected that :P)

* * *

Chapter 3 – On an Adventure Again?

Wendell shuffles back and forth with his feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Well... She sure put me into an awkward situation here..." Wendell mumbles, while looking at his feet. Anthony steps forward and reaches out a hand. He puts it on Wendell's shoulder. "Hey dude!" he says. Then they both burst out of laughter. Wendell scrapes his throat. "Well now, dear Anthony... I need to tell you something... Dude!" Again, Wendell laughs. Anthony keeps his look straight at Wendell, he can't laugh now... _"He's going to tell me... What else would it be...?" _Wendell looks at Anthony with loving puppy dog eyes.

"Anthony... Please marry me!" Wendell drops to his knees, taking off his crown. His right hand is put on his chest. Anthony is frozen. _"Did he... Did he really just ask me... TO MARRY HIM?! IS HE INSANE?!"_ Anthony mutters some unintelligible words and then faints. Wendell stares at Anthony's body. "Goodness, Anthony! NOW what am I going to do...?" Wendell shrieks something, wich makes servants speeding up to him. "Please... Carry this man to his room." The servants obey and as they walk away, our beloved king Wendell follows. He keeps on muttering in himself: _"I sure hope I didn't kill him now..." _

Virginia takes a seat at the nearby bench and lets herself drop on it. She lays down as she looks at the sculptured bushes, made in shape of elephants, deer, rabbits etc. Cute animals that Wendell loves. Yes... Then, Virginia spots a wolf-shaped bush. It makes her think of her Wolf. She closes her eyes and lets her eyes fill with tears. _"Where is he? He promised me he'd stay with me forever..."_ She pulls up her knees and sighs. When she opens her eyes, she sees the bush moving. _"What?"_ She blinks with her eyes and now it doesn't move any more._ "I must be imagining things..." _She shakes her head and lets her head lean on the bench. She sighs and looks up at the sky.

Wolf swings his tail and ducks down. "Virginia..." he whispers. She has closed her eyes... Good! Wolf jumps up and grabs her head. Then he kisses her up-side-down. When he licks her lips with his tongue, he gets a punch in the face. Because of it, he tumbles forward, over Virginia, to the ground, on his butt. He gets up and rubs it. "Ouch... That hurt... Virginia... Why did you...?" As he turns around, he sees his beloved mate. Her deep blue eyes filled with tears. She presses her lips together, so Wolf knows she won't speak to him. He gently wipes off the sand of his clothes and walks to her. "Virginia... I... I'm sorry... But just WHAT happened back there?" Virginia turns her back to him when he goes to sit next to her.

"Our king Wendell just told me something rather unusual... And then you just burst out of the room, fleeing away from me! Why did you do that?!" She turns to him, her face bright red and filled with tears. Wolf puts his paw on her leg and strokes it lovingly. "I just thought... You know... As a wolf... Maybe you'd cheat on me... Or something..." Virginia stops crying and now is really really mad at him. "You thought I'd WHAT?! Wolf! As you being a wolf, I know BETTER!! I know wolves stay together for life, and I want that too... With you, but please... Would you just stop being so suspicious of me?" Wolf swallows and sighs. "It's not that... It's just a thought you know... I can't help it, it's my animal part that thinks that... I can't really control it... It..."

Wolf gets interrupted by Virginia kissing him on the mouth. Their tongues touch. A servant comes speeding up at them. "Milady... Monsieur... The king asks you to come inside... Something has happened to... Your father ma'am..." The servant sighs and feels uncomfortable. Virginia stops kissing Wolf, though he keeps going on with the kissing. "Tell him we'll be there... In just a little while..." She laughs faintly and turns her attention back to Wolf. He makes her lay down on the bench, with him on top of her. "You in the mood? My mate?" he growls. Virginia grins devilish and nods...

Wendell paces up and down in Anthony's room. "Where are they... The servant said they'd be here in a minute... Well, it's been more than a minute now!" he scowls at the wardrobe. Then he shakes his head. "It's no use... Just what am I to do with you... Anthony..." he whispers. He sees Anthony wriggling a bit in his bed. Wendell creeps closer and stares at him. "So... Anthony... You still suck your thumb?" he giggles. Anthony mumbles something and rolls to the other side of the bed. Wendell takes seat at the other side of the bed and sighs. While looking outside, he just simply hopes he didn't kill Anthony. As he watches carefully over his huge garden, he sees two people making out. "Goodness, that's... Wolf and Virginia!" he shrieks.

Anthony opens his eyes, mumbling something softly. He goes to sit up straight and looks around the room. Then he sees Wendell looking back at him. "Oh, it's you... Wendell..." he softly sighs. Wendell smiles "Yes, well I'm not some troll waking you up or something. But yes... It's me... King Wendell at your service!" Wendell makes a little dance of joy. _"Anthony is not dead! Yay! Now he can propose again... Or better not yet... He might just pass out again..." _Anthony gets up from the bed and walks to the other side. "Just what is it with the thinking face, Wendell?" Wendell looks at Anthony, though the bright sun blinds him. "It... It's nothing, really..." he mumbles softly.

Anthony paces through the room. "You know... I sure hope you're not going to propose again!" He laughs out loud, but stops when he sees the stern face of the king. "Oh, you didn't propose? Too bad... Guess I've been dreaming again..." He stops and stares out of the window. Just in time to see Wolf and Virginia running towards the castle. "Hey... That's my daughter..." Anthony rubs his chin and turns around. Wendell looks a little less sad now, and tries not to be rude to his lover. "Anthony, you said you dreamt of me proposing to you... Is that a dream for real or just a plain nightmare to you?" Anthony sighs. "Hmm, I really don't know. For one thing, I don't feel uncomfortable by it, though I wouldn't see myself in a dress anywhere soon... I don't know what to think of it... It's just really awkward... I felt... Maybe even happy when you did propose..."

That's enough for Wendell to run towards him and kiss him on his mouth. Anthony first hesitates, tough gives in and kisses back. They hug each other tightly and kiss with their eyes closed. When Virginia comes rushing in, she screams. "Aaack, dad! What you doing?!" Anthony opens his eyes and sees king Wendell's forehead in front of him. He pushes him away softly and stares at his daughter. _"Damn... Busted! And by my own daughter too..." _Wendell shuffles himself behind Anthony and hugs him from behind. This time, Anthony doesn't resist even a bit. His voice does get higher though, when Wendell pokes him in his butt... And not with one of his hands...

"Virginia, what are you doing here?" he shrieks. Virginia stands frozen, watching it all happen. "I asked them to come... You fainted when we were... Talking..." Anthony raises one eyebrow and then looks at Virginia again. Wolf now comes bursting in, pointing at Anthony and Wendell. "How dare you, pervs!" Virginia slaps Wolf. "I told you not to use that word!" Wolf howls softly and then snuggles himself against Virginia. She pushes him away and walks up to her dad and the king. With a painfull face, Anthony toys with his mind: _"No, noooo! Don't slap me!! ... Oh god, I'm starting to sound like a gay man now too..." _Virginia sighs when she stands in front of her father. "You know... Do whatever you want, dad... I'm not your mother or something, so it's completely up to you. I do hope he makes you happy, for that's all that counts."

Anthony hugs his daughter and lets a tear flow over his cheek. Wolf howls: "Hey, let's not forget the series' hottie!" He storms through the room and hugs Virginia from behind now. He kisses her softly in her neck. Virginia looks at Wendell now, and blinks at him. Wendell blinks back. Wolf looks at Anthony now, faintly smiling. Anthony gives him the '**watch it, dude'**-look. Then Wolf gives him the '**watch what**'-look. _"I'm too damn cute to get that kinds of looks!"_ he thinks, and he growls. "Okay, the hugging is now over!" Virginia shrieks as she can barely breathe. Anthony and Virginia let each other go, but Wendell clamps on to Anthony and Wolf still hugs his mate tightly.

Virginia looks at her father, being happy. "Well, I guess the emergency is over now?" she asks Wendell. Wendell stays silent. When Virginia turns away to leave, Anthony shrieks. "Virginia! Please don't go yet... You've barely arrived yet... Don't you want to see how your friends here are doing?" Virginia knows it's just an excuse to make her stay longer. Secretly, she wants to stay too. So she makes up her own excuse: "Well, I've never really seen any other castle than this... I'd like to see Red Riding Hood's or Cinderella's!" Wolf nods and lets go of Virginia now. "Yes, let's go to Red Riding Hood's castle! So I can EAT her!" Wolf grins devilish. He howls when Virginia slaps him in the face.

"Okay... Maybe not eat her... Just pay a... Visit then..?" Virginia sighs and shakes her head. "Wolf, you're unbelievable!" Wolf grins wide at her. Wendell lets go of Anthony now and shrieks: "Well, I do know how to get there... Just wait 'till I get someone to take over business here for a while..." Virginia gasps, as do Wolf and Anthony. "What? You don't expect me to stay here, do you? Oh no! I'm going on adventure along with you!" he laughs. Anthony looks stunned, confused and gasps at the same time. Wendell raises an eyebrow and pushes Anthony softly. Fortunately for him, he's close to the bed. For Anthony just falls backwards onto it. Virginia watches her father fall to the bed and when he has, she bursts out of laughter. Wolf and Wendell join in. Dear old Anthony...

When Anthony opens his eyes again, he is pulled up so he stands again. "Anthony, we're leaving... You ready yet?" Virginia laughs. Wendell smiles and jumps on Anthony's lap. "Come on, love! Let's go!" He kisses him in the neck and then jumps off again. "Come on now, love!" Anthony gasps and gets up. "What's all that about?" he asks his daughter. Virginia lifts her shoulders. "That's not for me to worry, dad!" And with that she walks back to Wolf. Wolf hugs her and kisses her. Anthony gets up and rubs his head. "Wow where'd I get myself into... I must've bumped my head really hard..."

And with that they take off on a new adventure!

* * *

Well? What d'you think?  
Love R&R!!


End file.
